Confrontation
by omfglove
Summary: An interesting way of meeting your lover's parents.


The Scout Regiment returned from the 57th expedition about week ago. Petra now laid in her room within the old Scout Regiment Headquarters. They had barely made it out alive. The Special Operations Squad couldn't handle the Female Titan. They were supposed to be soldiers who were capable of protecting Eren. They needed to be highly skilled in some way to do so but it turns out they weren't, not enough anyway. The thought angered her, _she _injured the entire squad and almost managed to take Eren too. If it wasn't for Captain Levi and Cadet Ackerman, Eren would have been in her clutches and the squad would've been dead.

She almost died if it wasn't for her quick thinking. But of course, it didn't leave her unscathed. She tried smacking her into a tree, but instead she kicked off her hand. Since her hand was coming at such a high speed along with her kick, it knocked her into a branch. It caused her to bruised her whole right side of her rib cage. It was extremely painful, but some medicine made it better.

She remembers how Levi found her, wide eyed and worried. He held her close before taking her to a cart back to Karanes. After that she drifted off to sleep, but she remembers him holding her hand saying she will be fine. Auruo suffered from a mild head concussion, Eld hurt his left forearm while Gunther had a dislocated shoulder blade. Eren was still unconscious as far as she knew. She wasn't able to walk normally without being in some kind of pain, so aside from visits from the rest of the squad she didn't see anyone outside of her room.

She sat up and looked out her window to see if she can see a cart coming. She wrote a letter to her parents the minute she came back and they informed her they would be visiting her and would arrive anytime soon. Soon she heard her door creak open and when she turned to see who was there it was Levi carrying a tray of food. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"How are you feeling?" He set the tray on her lap and took a seat in a chair beside her bed.

"Better, but it still hurts when I cough, stretch, or put any pressure on it." She began to eat her food while Levi watched her.

"How is everyone?"

"Auruo is practically fine now, Eld just has some light bruising, Gunther still has some pain in his shoulder, and Eren woke up today." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? I'm so glad" She breathed a sigh of relief before taking a sip of tea.

"When is your parents coming?"

"Hm, should be soon. Why?" He got up from his chair rather suddenly and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Because I won't get to kiss you while they are here," She lightly blushed but started laughing. She soon stopped since it hurt and winced a bit. Levi, of course, took notice.

"You okay?" She nodded and took another bite of her food.

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Cause what you said made me happy," Levi quirked his brow up but didn't ask any questions.

"Petra," She looked at him.

"Hm "

He pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet and chaste kiss. He had been her lover for quite a long time now, and he always knew how to make her heart sing.

"Petra?" The two lovers snapped their heads up and looked towards the door where they saw two people standing at the door. Levi quickly stood up and cleared his throat.

"Father! Mother! You aren't supposed to be here for a few more days!"

"We got here early," Her father said, his voice clearly strained. Her mother on the other hand smiled and entered the room and stood next to Petra's bed with her father following her.

"And who may you be?" Levi looked at her and bowed, then stood straight and held out a hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Ral. My name is Levi Rivaille, I am the Captain of the Special Operations Squad that your daughter was apart of during the 57th Expedition," Her mother shook his hand quickly and gave him a smile while her father held his hand tighter than normal.

"So this is the man you have been speaking so fondly of Petra?" Levi looked surprised and turned to see Petra. She was blushing madly.

"Father! Don't say it like that!"

"This is the man who is supposedly humanity's strongest solider and the _Captain _of your squad who couldn't even keep you unhurt, some hero," He said with venom on his tongue. Levi looked less than pleased while Petra grew angry. Even her mother looked surprised.

"Father, if it wasn't for him I would be dead!"

"If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be in his squad at all, which means you would be safer," Her father didn't stop glaring at Levi until he turned to his daughter. "And to top it off I caught you guys _kissing_,"

Petra's mother saw how the situation was going to unfold so she quickly tried to calm down the situation. She place her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"Dear, please just calm down "

"I will _not_ calm down, I forbid this relationship," Petra was wide-eyed, surprised, angry and most of all hurt. Levi knew her so well that she was so easy to read.

Suddenly all Levi felt was pain on the left side of his face and been being thrown back. He soon realized that he was punched, spit out blood and stood back up. What amused him this most of this situation is how he didn't even talk back.

"Father how could you!" She tried to get up from her bed but since she was in pain she settled for turning to see him.

"Levi, are you okay?"

"Stupid, you shouldn't move, you're still injured," It was in that moment Petra's father realized it.

"You aren't going to listen to my orders, are you?" His daughter whipped her head around, fire in her eyes that he never saw in all the years he has known her personality. She typically never talked back or threw tempers. He guesses it was a first for everything, especially a boy.

"Absolutely not, we care for each other more than you think and _maybe_ if you take some time to get to know Levi you would see that!"

Surprisingly Levi held out his hand to her father, it left them in shock.

"Your daughter is very stubborn, so I suggest we go along with what she says. You can hate me all you like, but I _promise _I will not let this happen again," He turned to look at his lover who looked between the two men curiously.

"I will keep her safe, even if my life depends on it," He said as he looked at him straight in the eye, determined. Her father was still in shock and speechless. Soon he sighed and shook his hand.

"You better or I will kick your ass again," Levi smirked.

"Loud and clear,"


End file.
